


Record

by Mellorine, SiderealV



Series: Gestalt [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV
Summary: Prowl gets a video message from Bonecrusher. Unwisely, he chooses not to delete it out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plot idea by sidrealv, prose-i-fication by mellorine.
> 
> I'm bad at titles.

Prowl’s comm system bleeped and a message notification popped up. A video message. From Bonecrusher.

It wouldn’t be anything important – if it were, he’d have five mechs flooding his inbox with messages – but as his schedule was looking freer than usual today, he ran a quick virus scan and let it play.

Whoever was holding the camera – Bonecrusher, presumably – was doing a very poor job of it, as it was currently pointed at the floor. The Constructicon barracks floor. Prowl would recognize that grime anywhere. The sound came through loud and clear though, straight into Prowl’s audials.

“Mnh…what are you doing…?” That was Scavenger’s voice, thick with arousal, impatient with a needy edge as he peered over his shoulder back at the camera.

“You really care?” Bonecrusher’s gravelly voice, as the camera swung around to show the lower half of his frame rocking against Scavenger’s aft, other servo on his hip, cord sliding between plush petals.

Prowl nearly shut off the video then and there. He was about to shut it off. Any moment now, for sure.

Scavenger moaned softly, bowing his helm against the berth, braced on his forearms. “No…” His scoop curled inward as Bonecrusher ground against him.

“You like this?” The dull clatter of plating against plating sounded as Bonecrusher lazily thrust into Scavenger. “You want more?”

No answer, just soft moaning interspersed with hitches of ventilations. Scavenger was probably more than responding over the gestalt bond. Bonecrusher seemed determined to keep up the chatter, though.

“You want it harder? C’mon, you gotta tell me what you want,” he said as he pulled out, leaving his cord tip brushing Scavenger’s array.

“Please…,” Scavenger gasped.

Prowl could hear the leer in Bonecrusher’s voice. “You wishin’ that boss was here?” _Boss_ was punctuated with a thrust, hilting himself in Scavenger. “You wishin’ this was him? His cord in your filthy little pit?”

“Nnn…” Prowl could _feel_ the torrent of _yes-please-need-want_ flooding the gestalt bond, even though the timestamp told him the recording had happened earlier that morning. He shifted in his seat.

“Or maybe you wanna suck ‘im off, yeah? You’re always thirsty for some juice. He wouldn’t even look you in the visor, just frag your mouth like a piece of shareware, then cum all over your face.” Bonecrusher’s voice dropped to a growl. “Then I’d frag ‘im right in front ‘a you. You want that? Want me to get Long Haul in here and swap you two around? Get Mixmaster and Hook too, we could keep it goin’ for hours. Prowl’d be begging for it, he’d want all of us up in ‘im, and he’d want you too. You wanna hear your name come outta those pretty little lips? He’d be howling for you, and we’d all but use ‘im up before letting you at him, he’d be wet, he’d be _dripping_ and ready for you. Frag his mouth, his pit, his spike sheath, he’d want it all from you and you know you want the same, filthy shareware you are.”

Scavenger was howling by the time Bonecrusher’s words devolved into panting growls. A babble of words rolled off his glossa as the larger Constructicon rammed into him. “Ah! Prowl! Yes! Yes!”

Bonecrusher flipped him over then, laying into him as Scavenger howled in ecstasy. The camera shook as Bonecrusher passed it from one servo to the other, and for a moment Scavenger was looking directly into it. Prowl swallowed heavily, vents hitching, then the moment was gone as Scavenger reached up and pulled Bonecrusher down on top of him, and the recording ended.

Prowl sat back in his chair. He really needed to delete that video.

But first he needed to take a shower.

 


End file.
